Nada Além da Verdade
by Hikari hime no baka
Summary: Perguntas...Respostas...Só a Verdade poderá ser dita...será que Sasori conseguirá? - Tentativa de humor..1º FIC...:P -


YO!!

É o seguinte meu povo....eh minha primeira fic... :P

...looogo...dá um disconto para minha humilde pessoua ^^ ( Isso me lembrou que o nome da minha prof era Mildes...não que ela tenha mudado de nome mais...aah...eskece...até pq issuh só a nath e a denise vão entender....)

Leiam...(por favor..riam)..e eespero que gostem...

* * *

_Naruto naum me pertence...num queria ele msmo...MAIS O SASORI SIM!!! E foi pô-chan q me deu...^^_

**Nada além da verdade**

_Abertura_

_Toca Hero's Come Back, Sasuke ,Sai e Naruto dançando tipo dança do quadrado, então:_

*Música* Come on everybody hand's up!!!

_Naruto empolga e começa a fazer dança de rua no meio do palco..._

Sai: ^^ *gota* ( _apesar do sorrisinho característico) _

Sasuke: *gota*

- CRI... CRI -

_(após algum tempo de atraso)_

Kakashi: Yare yare...me perdi no caminho da vida e...sabe como é!!

**FLASH BACK ON**

_Kakashi: Icha Icha edição limitada?- olha pra um lado, olha pro outro...**... e vai em direção a loja-_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

TODOS: ¬¬' Sei...

Kakashi: ^^ Então vamos começar não? Hoje nosso convidado será ninguém menos que Akasuna no Sasori ,integrante _(ou seria ex integrante??) _da Akatsuki!!

_- Sasori entra e senta na cadeira sendo MT repito MT aplaudido! -_

Kakashi: Certo,tenho q dizer que era para a Sakura estar aqui apresentando o programa,mas por algum motivo ela não pôde vir...

_-Sasori dá uma olhada e um sorrisinho sinistro-_

**FLASH BACK ON**

_Sakura: Me larga! Me solta, que sako! Me deixa sair!!!_

_Sasori: Deidaraa??_

_Deidara: KATSU!!!_

**FLASH BACK OFF**

TODOS: …

Kakashi: Continuando… como convidados hoje trouxemos Deidara...

_- *Explosão* Deidara surge no palco e a platéia aplaude –_

Sasori: o.O??

Kakashi: Itachi...

_- Ele simplesmente entra e senta e a Platéia grita e aplaude-_

Sasori: O.O

Kakashi: e Hidan!!!

-_Aparece na tela: programa não indicado para menores de 18 anos-_

Hidan: E aí GALERÁÁÁ!!? Vamos começar essa #?*#!! Logo por que o Sasori não gosta de esperar né?Enfesadinho da Akatsuki!!! _(diz-se isso como quem diz: quem é o bebezinho da mamãe hein??)_

-_Platéia ri-_

Sasori: X.X

Kakashi: Como já estão todos aqui, comecemos o jogo!!!Ele terá 3 rodadas com 4 perguntas cada uma... Mas só depois logo após nossos comerciais... "_sempre quis dizer isso!!!"_

_-Toca a musica: Iku'ze' 3 2 1 makes some noise!!! –_

_**Comercial:**_

_**Aparecem todos em Konoha, cada um com sua roupa, seu estilo, então aparece uma frase na tela: POR QUE SER DIFERENTE??**_

_**Então aparecem todos com um "lindo"(e bota aspas nisso viu??) macacão verde!!!**_

_**TODOS: T.T fazendo a famosa pose do Gai!!!**_

_**Gai: Use você também!!!Bem mais elasticidade pra você – aponta para a câmera- Use também colgate plax ice, para dentes brancos assim – faz a sua pose característica, um sorriso e "bilm" aquele brilinho de sempre- E isso não foi um flash!**_

Voltamos a apresentar:

Iku'ze 3 2 1 makes some noise!

NADA ALÉM DA VERDADE!!!

Kakashi: Taí gente bonita!!! Voltamos á apresentar nosso programa super alto astral!! -_"quem diabos escreveu isso?" joga a ficha pra cima e continua: _Poisé...então voltamos né??

Sasori: dah pra começar logo ou ta difícil??

Hidan: É começa essa droga logo!! Que #?*#! !!

Itachi: ...

Kakashi: Ta bão... Povo estressado...quem comecemos o jogo então NE?? Eh o seguinte você não precisa se limitar a responder só sim ounão ok??

Sasori: Que seja...

Kakashi: eeeeh...então tá então!! Comecemos...primeira pergunta: Por que você decidiu trabalhar, podemos assim dizer, com marionetes?? O que você acha disso como o "companheiro favorito" do Sasori, Deidara??

Deidara: Ah...sei lá... acho que é por eu ele... -_ Sasori olha "suavemente" para ele – _digo...é...é...porque...a vó...era vó mesmo era?? É a vó dele... Mexia com isso num é não??^^

Kakashi: hmm...Itachi?? O que nos diz??

Itachi: ... "tsc tsc"...

Kakashi: obrigado pela colaboração Itachi...foi muito importante para nós...e você Hi.. _–Foi interrompido-_

Hidan: AAH!! Povo bonzinho!! Ele não pode fazer nada comigo mesmo, eu acho..oO??...Ok Eu acho que foi por que a vó fazia MT "teatrinho de fantoche" pro Sasorisinho...e ele ficou LOKO por fantoche...mais a mãe dele achou MT idiota aí...

Kakashi: Ta... Ta... Vamos continuar... O que você diz Sasori?? Só a verdade hein??

_Sasori_ _com um olhar CQC para Hidan responde_:A verdade né? Ok..A verdade é q Por a minha vó mexer com isso eu comecei a gostar MT de marionetes,simples...TAH!!!Os teatrinhos da minha vó tiveram uma pequena participação, nada muito relevante!!

Kakashi: hmm..interessante...e o que o nosso polígrafo diz??

**ESTA RESPOSTA É...**

-_Sasori olha sinistramente para a maquina-_

_-maquina responde rapidamente: _**VERDADEIRA!!**

-_platéia aplaude-_

Kakashi Muito bem então...vamos para a 2º pergunta...lembre-se...só a verdade!!!

Sasori: ¬¬'

Kakashi: ok...Quantos anos você realmente, repito, R-E-A-L-M-E-N-T-E...

Hidan: Fala logo #?*#!!

Kakashi: ok...ok...Quantos anos você realmente tem??

Sasori: OO

Kakashi: Vamos pedir a opinião "amigável" de nossos convidados... Deidara??

Deidara: Ah... Isso nõ me interessa...mas acho que ele deve ter uns...eh...35??Eh...acho que é isso!!

Kakashi: ...hun??...Minha vez??...Ok... Itachi:

Itachi: _- Sussurra algo –_

_Cochichos na platéia:_ hã?? O que ele disse??

Hidan_ com seu jeito discreto diz... Ou melhor...BERRA!!! : _HÃ? O QUE? FALA MAIS ALTO!!!

_Itachi dá uma olhada nem um pouco macabra e fala, desta vez em tom audível! (__EU:__ OO __Itachi:__EU: __ok..ok...já calei...) _Passo-minha-vez!!! –_ diz ele chegando cada vez mais perto de Hidan á cada palavra-_

Hidan: Ok... pelo menos um sinal de vida né??Minha vez... Acho que aquele... Aquele... Em fim...acho que aquilo deve ter uns...60 ou mais...

Kakashi: zZzZz...

-_ Eu disse KAKASHI!!!-_

Kakashi: hun??Ah claro... O que você diz Sasori??

Sasori: OO...eh..._- diz ele gaguejando-_ ...é...eu tenho 39...

TODOS: ¬¬

Sasori: Táá... Eu tenho 40!!

TODOS: ¬¬

Sasori: TÁ!!!É 41... PRONTO!!!

Kakashi: É galera... As aparências REALMENTA enganam!! O eu a maquina diz??

Maquina: **ESSA RESPOSTA É VERDADEIRA**

Kakashi: Rápida hein??

Maquina: Eu hein??Nunca mais rapaiz!!!

_-Sasori permanece com seu sorrisinho sinistro-_

Kakashi: Ok... Continuando então. Lembre-se de dizer a verdade hein??

Sasori: Cláro!! Você disse isso nas últimas 3 perguntas!! Como esquecer??

Kakashi: XD... Por quê você decidiu se transformar numa marionete ??? Itachi??

Itachi: Para se tornar imortal??

Kakashi: Deidara??

Deidara: o mesmo...

Kakashi: _- respira fundo e diz-_ Hidan??

Hidan: Para se tornar imortal?? Ser imortal é tão...comum!! Essa eu não faço a mínima idéia pelo que seja...

Kakashi: Responda Sasori:

Sasori: Bom... Também era para me tornar mais resistente... Mas também era porque... Por que... eh...

Hidab e Deidara: FALA LOGO!!!

Sasori: É PORQUE EU SOU BONITO DEMAIS PARA ENVELHECER!!!! T.T

_- platéia... Ou melhor... Mulheres da platéia aplaudem enquanto se acabam em gritos! –_

Homens em geral _(sim... Até o Sai): _¬¬'

Kakashi: Ok... agora a última pergunta da rodada: Você já teve vontade de: decapitar, esgoelar, esfaquear, envenenar... Em fim, você já teve vontade de matar o Deidara de alguma forma??

Sasori: Viiiiiixe!!! Váááárias vezes, não só ele como várias outras pessoas!!! –_Diz ele na maior tranqüilidade, e pensa: "Sakura, máquina..."_

TODOS: OO

Kakashi: Maquina??

Máquina: É... É verdade

Kakashi: Ok... partimos agora para a 2º rodada!!!

_**IKU'ZE 3 2 1 MAKES SOME NOISE!!!**_

" _Essa musica está me dando nos nervos!! – pensa Kakashi –"_

Kakashi: Bom...nessa rodada as pergunta serão mais sobre você ok??

Sasori; Wakata... _– e pensa: "e não eram não??"_

Kakashi: Vamos lá: Você se acha mais bonito do que os Akatsukienses _"oO??que diabo é isso??"_ e que seus, na grande maioria, inimigos?

Sasori _responde rápida e decididamente:_ CLÁRO!! Você já viu algo mais bonito que isso??_ – diz ele apontando para si mesmo-_

_Hidan responde com uma voz "diferente":_ Sim!! Branca de Neve é a única que te supera!!! Shauhsuahsuashauhsaush

TODOS: ushauhsaushaushaushaush

Sasori: ¬¬ odeio você...

Kakashi: Máquina?? A resposta de Branca de... Opa... De Sasori é verdadeira??

ESTA RESPOSTA É VERDADEIRA

_-platéia aplaude-_

Kakashi: Ok...ok...A próxima pergunta é: Seu cabelo é realmente natural??? oO???

Sasori _I-N-D-I-G-N-A-D-O responde:_ CLÁRO QUE É!!!Você acha que é fácil manter um cabelo artificial assim!!?? –_diz enquanto aponta para seu cabelo-_

Kakashi: Yare...Yare...e aí máquina??

Maquina: AAh...eu acho que é fácil sim...

Kakashi: BAKA!!!A resposta é verdadeira ou não???

Maquina: Aaaah...é...é verdadeira...

_-platéia aplaude-_

Kakashi: Certo... Vamos continuar: Qual a personagem q "mais te chama atenção" no desenho??Se é que você me entende né? _–diz ele enquanto bate no ombro de Sasori-_

_Sasori olha para o ombro, limpa, e diz:_ Acho que entendi...

Kakashi: Exatamente... O que você acha Deidara?

Deidara: Ah...acho que como sempre deve ser a Tsunade né??un...

Kakashi: Itachi??

Itachi: Deve ser minha "irmãzinha querida" não??

Kakashi: Ok...E você Hidan? _–pergunta enquanto no fundo todos tentam segurar Sasuke-_

Hidan: AH!!!Se não or o sexy no jutsu do Naruto deve ser a gos... Digo... A Tsunade mesmo!!!

Kakashi: E aí Sasori?

Sasori: AH!! Como esperado... Sim é a Tsunade mesmo...

Kakashi: Maquina??

Máquina: ESSA RESPOSTA É....FALSA!!!

TODOS: OO

Máquina: BRINCADEIRINHA... É VERDADEIRA GENTE!!

TODOS: ufa...

Kakashi: Eita...vamos para a última pergunta da rodada então né??Se você pudesse pedira que uma coisa acontecesse agora aqui... O que seria??

Sasori: aaah...com certeza que a autora da fic aparecesse e me salvasse daqui!!!

_- POW (explosão no palco) e suge no palco...: EU!!!-_

E eu quero um milhá de Dólares!!! –_diz Deidara apontando para o palco com a esperança de outro milagre acontecer!!!-_

Eu: E aí galera??

Sasori: _"e ela veio mesmo??"_ Você veio mesmo???

Eu: é...é o que parece né??

Sasori: OO _"estou salvo!!!"_

Eu: Poiséé...Mané!! Tamuh aí!!

-CRI CRI-

Eu: Ai ai...vou me sentar aqui e...continua aí galera...

_-todos continuam calados e... Parados??oO??-_

Eu: Uai gente??Gente???

_Alguém sussurra:_ É que com você aqui... Ninguém está lá escrevendo... Logo... Nada está acontecendo!!!

Eu: Hmm...então..eu vou me sentar aqui e escrever no meu bloquinho...

Sasori: Tá... Mais me leve embora!!!

Eu: Mais se você sair... A fic não continua... Logo... CALE A BOCA!!!!

Sasori: aah... Tah...acaba com isso logo...

Eu: ok..ok

Máquina: A RESPOSTA É VERDADEIRA VIU??

Kakashi:Ok... Vamos agora para a última rodada... São perguntas enviadas pelos nossos telespectadores...e eu irei escolhê-las...pois são muitas!!! _–pega uma ficha e lê –_ É...essa está bom...Por que você resolveu entrar para a Akatsuki??O que você acha Deidara??

Deidara: AAAh...no mínimo foi por minha causa né?? Ahsuahsuahsu

Itachi: Ele é da akatsuki??Nem tinha reparado...

Hidan: Eita #*?*#!! Não faço idéia!! Deve ter sido porque ele também odiava seu clã...família...amigos...

Kakashi: O que você diz Sasori??

Sasori: Ah...é porque lá tava precisando de homem bonito saka? Bonito,forte, resistente (_e bota resistente nisso!!)_ e ruivos para dar um brilho no lugar!!E também porque lá era o único lugar onde eu poderia ser uma marionete em paz!! Afinal lá tem um tubarão e uma Planta que conversa com suas próprias personalidades!!!oO??

Kakashi: Máquina?

Máquina: EH... EH... TÁ CERTA!!

Kakashi: Boom também... Vamos procurar a próxima pergunta..._ – pega algumas fichas e lê em silêncio:_

_Quer namorar comigo??? – não_

_Quer casar comigo?? - não_

_Você usa L'oréal paris?? –não_

- Ah...essa é boa: Por que os membros mais bonitos, no caso Você, o Itachi, o Deidara morrem?? Isso não é uma injustiça??

Sasori: Sem sombras de dúvidas!!!Só por que nós somos os mais bonitos...e todos começam a dar atenção para nós...eles nos matam para voltar a atenção para aquela criatura ali!!_ – aponta para Naruto, que por sinal está tentando lamber o cotovelo-_

Kakashi: oO??Máquina??

Máquina: SIM..É VERDADEIRA!!

Kakashi: ok..Próxima: Você é a sétima Rosen Maiden já que a Barasuisho virou pó?

Sasori: ¬¬... Claro que sou eu... Olha minha cara de que sou eu: ¬¬ ... NÃO!!!NÃO SOU!!!

Kakashi: Eita uai...

Máquina: ESSA RESPOSTA É....VERDADEIRA!!!

TODOS: Aaaaah....

Kakashi: Agora finalmente!!! A última pergunta!!!!Preparem-se todos!!! Aí vai: O que você acha que vai ganhar no fim desse jogo??? Lembrando que não vamos ver se é verdade ou não... E sim se você acertou ou não ok??

Sasori: ÔÔ SENHOR!!! Pra você ter uma idéia...eu não sei nem porque estou aqui ok?? Sei lá o que eu vou ganhar!! Se for dinheiro...eu digo logo: Kakuzu eu NÃO VOU DIVIDIR COM VOCÊ!! Se for um carro...É MEU!! Se for uma viagem com acompanhante... VOU SÓ EU!!NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUÉM ME ACOMPANHANDO!! Se for um Saco de balas dou pro Tobi...afinal...é melhor estar do lado dele do que no contrário!!! Mais...fala logo o que eu vou ganhar!!!

Kakashi: AHÁ!!! Você não acertou...mais mesmo assim...o prêmio é seu!!!

Sasori: TÁ!! Mas o que é o prêmio??

Kakashi: Um certificado de que você participou do programa!!! Não é uma honra???

Sasori_ cheio e raiva vai chegando cada vez mais perto de Kakashi enquanto fala:_ VOCÊ – ESTÁ – ME DIZENDO – QUE – EU – FIQUEI – ESSE – TEMPO – TODO – AQUI – POR NADA!!!!!??

Kakashi_ diz gaguejando_: Não...eh...você ganhou um certificado...do programa...e...é..um abraço?? Que tal??

Sasori: CORRE...

Kakashi: O que??_ – Sasori sai correndo atrás dele –_

Kakashi_ ainda correndo pega o microfone e diz: _Obrigado pela audiência e até a próxima!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

_- começa a musica característica enquanto Sasori corre atrás de Kakashi e os outros, fora os que estavam se matando de rir(eu me incluía nesse meio), tentam segurar Sasori-_

* * *

Im here again \o/

Mandem reviews....please...

ooooou...Sasori vai correr atrás é de VOCÊ!!!


End file.
